Konoha Summer
by Lady Snow Blood
Summary: When Ino's cousins come over to Konoha, Sakura just knows Ino would try to pair her up with one of them. Little did she know that Ino's cousins, the Uchihas, would make such a big impact on her life. eventual SasuSaku and more pairings
1. Default Chapter

"Ino!" I called out to my best friend and caught up with her. We were climbing up a steep hill and I could hardly wait to see the view when we arrived there. As thirteen year olds, we were as adventurous as we were now. Only at that time, the steep hill seemed like mountain to us.

Now at the top of the hill, I stared down at the view before us. Konoha, the town we lived in looked smaller than usual and we could see most of the things. A huge dust gathered somewhere and started chasing a small orange dot.

"That must be Naruto. He must've gotten into trouble again." Ino observed. I laughed. Allowing myself to fall down backwards, I stared up at the sky. Ino followed my suit.

"Sakura?" she said to me.

"Hmm?" I replied back.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to you if you fall in love?" I snorted.

"I'm never gonna find my Mr. Right so I never wondered." It was Ino's turn to snort.

"Everyone falls in love, even if the person they love doesn't love them back."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Nara Shikamaru, does it?" I questioned her. From the corner of my eye, I could see her blush slightly.

"That reminds me," she said. "My cousins are coming to visit tomorrow. Did I mention that they aren't really related to me? They're adopted."

My eyes widened. School was finally out and I would finally get to meet the cousins Ino had been talking about since last summer.

"Ino," I said. "You've said that about five times already." She shrugged.

"I guess you're bored hearing about them." she said after a while.

"Not really, I just want to meet them." She smiled at me.

"Why not? I'll introduce you guys." She winked at me and I had a feeling she was going to pair me up with the younger one, Sasuke, who happened to be our age. The older one who "is a lot more relaxed" happened to be about seventeen. Although Ino would've wanted to pair me up with someone relaxed like him, he was too old.

"Don't pair me up with the younger one," I said dangerously. She giggled.

"Sasuke said the same thing when I told him he should meet you."

"Well you should listen to him," I sighed. 'Ino could be a matchmaker if she wanted to,' I said in my mind. She turned towards me to look at me and said, "You're gonna regret what you said the minute you see him. He has fangirls following him everywhere. He's gonna attract attention here too."

"Ino, you already have a plan in your mind," I pointed out. "So even if I told you not to, you'd pair me up with him anyway." I could almost see her scowling in her mind when I told her I was aware of what she'd do to me.

"Well, it'd be worth it in the end." she said and got up. It was nearly dinner time and in a few minutes, we were both in our homes eating dinner. I soon forgot my conversation with Ino but the next day she called me at noon to meet her outside the school in half an hour. Picking my red Chinese-style outfit and blue shorts to wear, I slipped on my sandals and went out.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived in front of the school and realizing that it would be another ten minutes until she'd arrived, I climbed a tree and decided to wait there since it was cooler in there. When she finally arrived, she was followed by two calm looking guys who both had very dark hair.

"Now where is that girl?" I heard Ino's voice. One of the guys, shorter and a little tensed looking, looked up at the tree and stared at me. His brother, noticing this, looked up and smirked.

"Try looking up." He suggested. I jumped down before Ino could do anything.

"Hey, Sakura!" she greeted me. Then, wrapping her hands around my shoulders, she smiled lopsidedly at us.

"Itachi, Sasuke, this is my best friend, Haruno Sakura." The older one, Itachi, grinned.

"Hey," he said. Sasuke stared at me.

"Sakura," Ino popped in, "these are my cousins, Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi." I smiled shyly at them. "So now that we've all been introduced," she continued, "let's all go for some ice cream since its so hot today. And luckily for us, Sakura knows where the best place to get ice cream here. Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Sakura!" Twenty minutes later, we were all in a café, ordering ice cream.

"Sakura! It's so nice of you to bring customers here on your day-off!" the waitress taking our orders smiled at me. Her name was Tenten and we both worked at this café. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, and you should do the same on your day-off." I said. Ino grinned at her. "Hey Tenten, can we order a mocha flavored ice cream with chocolate chips in it, a strawberry sundae with whip cream for Sakura, umm…what do you guys want?" she looked over at her two cousins who were both looking at the menu.

"I'll have a banana split…" Sasuke said from out of the blue. I glanced at him, it was the first time I saw him say something today.

"…And I'll have a chocolate sundae," Itachi said with a charming smile. I felt myself turn red lightly. 'What's this?' my inner conscious (A/N: muhahaha, Inner Sakura) said to me. 'You're falling for a guy like him? He's way older than you! And anyway, he sounds like a playboy… But hell! He's HOT!' My eye twitched at the thought of me dating him.

"Hi, SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud, happy sounding voice suddenly ran through our ears. I turned around to greet it.

"Hey there, Naruto!" A blonde boy wearing an orange shirt and pants grinned at us. "Hey Ino!" he greeted her. She waved back at him and pulled out a chair.

"Come sit with us, Naruto." He happily did and grinned at the two Uchihas.

"Hey there, I'm Uzemaki Naruto. You guys must be the cousins Ino's been talking about." Itachi lit a cigar and grinned at him.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke."

"Itachi!" Ino's horrified voice rang among us. "You smoke?"

I winced as I inhaled a puff of smoke.

"A little bit," he replied and went on like it was no big deal.

"A little bit?" Sasuke echoed. "You smoke whenever you can. It's become an addiction." We all glared at him, especially Sasuke

"In case you haven't noticed," Tenten said coolly, "we have a no-smoking policy here." She pointed at the sign on the door. Itachi smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'll go smoke outside. Call me when the food comes." He stood up and walked towards the entrance. Tenten sighed.

"So, Naruto," she said, turning towards him. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have a nice cold cappuccino ice-cream," he said, putting the menu down. Ino winced as Tenten left.

"Naruto, I don't think you need that much amount of sugar."

He shrugged. "Ah well, I don't care."

Realizing that a fight between a heated Ino and a soon-to-be-even-more-hyper Naruto would cause unwanted attraction, I glanced over at Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke…" I started. "Tell us about yourself." He gave me a lazy stare. 'Man, does this guy do anything but stare and glare?' Inner Sakura said to me.

"Well, you already know my name," he said. Naruto shook his head.

"Well, of course we do!" he exclaimed. "But you should tell us more about yourself…You likes, dislike, dreams for the future, hobbies…stuff like that!" Ino and I sweat-dropped. That was what our science teacher, Mr. Hatake had replied to a rather cold classmate, Neji, when had said the same thing about introducing himself.

"I like playing sports, especially hockey." Sasuke said slowly. "There are many things I dislike, I don't really have a dream for the future, and I guess playing on my guitar would be my hobby."

His answer was emotionless and so cold that Ino looked away from him. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was this the ever so fabulous Sasuke Uchiha Ino had been bragging about for so any times?

Naruto, of course, had taken this answer in his own way.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "You should meet a friend of mine, Neji. He's a human ice-cube, just like you." Ino laughed.

"Neji is a human ice-cube, but I'm sure Sasuke will show more emotion that this. Right, Sasuke?" He nodded at her. Just then, the ice cream came.

"Enjoy," Tenten said cheerfully and left.

"I'll go call Itachi," Sasuke offered. I nodded at him. As soon as he left, Naruto went to go to the bathroom. Ino and I were alone.

"Ino…" I said, picking on my ice cream. "No offence, but I don't think Sasuke is has been acting the way you've describing him since last year. He's a lot more…colder."

I could see Ino considering this. From her facial expression, she was admitting this to herself.

"Naruto was right," she finally said. "Sasuke is a human ice-cube. But he wasn't like that last year. He was a lot happier and less tense, but now…" She fell silent.

"Hey," Itachi's relaxed voice interrupted the awkward silence that had formed itself around Ino and me. He was followed by Sasuke, whose eye was twitching due to the fact that some girls from school were giggling and pointing at him from a nearby table. Ino noticed this and gave me a look that said, 'I told you he's gonna attraction'. I sweat-dropped at this.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked.

"Did someone say my name?" a blonde boy suddenly asked from behind me.

"Never mind," Sasuke muttered. He looked over at Itachi, who was eating his chocolate split happily.

"Sakura, this really is the best ice cream I've tasted." he said to me. "You really do know where the best ice cream is." I blushed.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san."

Half an hour later, Naruto offered to take the Uchihas to a "really cool place you guys might find interesting". Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, and I soon found ourselves at the local history museum.

"The museum? What's so interesting about that?" Ino asked. Naruto said nothing, but laughed. He led us to a room that was labeled "Noble Families of Konoha". There were several timelines, pictures, family tress, and information about each family member. He pointed to a large part of the wall in the room.

"Go over there," he instructed. We all did. When we reached it, we all gasped. On the wall, there was a title that stood over a family tree which was labeled, "The Uchiha Clan". The timeline stopped at 1010 A.H. From my studies at school, I knew that A.H meant "After Hokage." Apparently, the idea of ninjas, hokages, and all that ended about 1000 years ago. However, I didn't know Konoha's history in full detail. A paragraph explaining what had happen to the clan answered all my questions.

"…_A revolution occurred after the death of the sixth Hokage, Uzemaki Naruto. It is said that the Hokage was also a very good friend with the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. He and his wife died along with the Hokage's other friends after his death. Uchiha's successor, Uchiha Hiro, disappeared from all records ten years after." _

Ino turned to Naruto.

"I never knew your ancestor happened to be the sixth Hokage." She said. But no one was listening to her. We were all studying the Uchiha ancestry. My eyes traveled down until I reached a name that said "Uchiha Itachi".

**Uchiha Itachi**: Uchiha Itachi was one of the last Uchihas. A fully fledged ANBU jounin by the age of around 13, he massacred the clan. The only survivor was his little brother, Sasuke. Itachi later joined the Akatsuki, a terrorist group around that time. He was finally killed by Sasuke at the age of 32.

Then, below the paragraph, there was a picture of the Itachi in that time. He looked uncannily like the present day Itachi, except his hair was longer and was tied back. Below that, was another name.

**Uchiha Sasuke**: The last survivor of the original clan, Sasuke was one of the best shinobi in his time. However, his thirst for revenge to kill his older brother made him an S-Class criminal at one time. Fortunately, he returned to Konoha a few years after nearly killing half the shinobi in the village, and married Haruno Sakura and had three children. After that, he became the village's most loyal shinobi. Sasuke's grave can still be found on monument hill.

My eyes widened. My name is Haruno Sakura. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. His brother's name is Itachi. A small choking sound escaped my throat. The same realization struck Sasuke as well. He slowly turned to me and stared at me curiously. Itachi was staring at the paragraph that had his name on it curiously. Ino, who had just realized that there was an uncanny coincidence, gasped slightly and her eyes widened even more than mines.

"Oh my god…"


	2. Memories

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV

"_Oh my god…" _Ino's voice declared what everybody was thinking. I didn't blame her. I myself felt like running away from everything…I mean, how many people out there have names like Haruno Sakura? Or Uchiha Itachi?

"So…" Naruto softly said. "Who wants to go visit monument hill?"

"Me." Sasuke said grimly. I looked down at the floor. If Uchiha Sasuke's - the one a thousand years ago, was still there on monument hill, would Haruno Sakura's be there?

"Ino." I spoke up. "He's not the only one. I do too." She nodded and turned to Itachi, whose expression was somewhat between curiosity and angst.

"I wanna see it as well," he replied to the unspoken question. We all slowly tore our eyes away from the Uchiha corner and left. Although this time, no one spoke.

Sasuke's POV

It all came as a shock to everyone nearly ten years ago when I was about four. Itachi was around nine, I think. We were nothing but two siblings in an orphanage. Life was dull; wake up, rush teeth, eat breakfast, study, have a break…it was like a normal school routine except there were no grades;all the children were put together in one class. I was used to it, having lived in that routine all my life from the day I could walk. But not Itachi. He had been six when he had been admitted in the orphanage. Why? Because some asshole set fire on to my house and the only people left happened to be us. I wasn't even old enough to remember my mother…

Anyway, it was a normal day for me when two "parents" came into the orphanage. I had been sitting beside Itachi on a bench during lunch when they saw us. From that minute, all Itachi ever cared for the present was about getting both of us adopted by them.

"They look like good people, unlike all the others." He said. "And if you wanna get out of this place, you'll have to work with me." I nodded, wanting to please my brother. Next thing I new, I was being attacked by a wet comb.

"Does that hair of yours every stay tidy for once?" Itachi complained in the bathroom where he had dragged me to. I didn't answer. I never really talked. After the wet comb experience, there was the "stay clean and look charming" bit. I groaned.

"Itachi, you're beginning to act like Sister Agnes," I complained. Itachi glared at me and continued to comb his own hair. He then dragged me out of the bathroom and made me out on a clean shirt in the bedroom. As soon as we were "nice and tidy" we went downstairs, lining up for class: Math.

During that period of time, the "parents" came to see us. Itachi tried to answer a bunch of answers when the teacher asked them, only to fail miserably. I did too, just like many of the kids who also wanted to be adopted. Finally, math was over and we were all sent to the gym for PE. Except Itachi and me. The head mistress had called us into her office where the "parents" were waiting. From that moment, Itachi and I finally had a family. It was a nice feeling, knowing you'd be able to call someone "mother" or "father".

Once again, I get to have that chance. But this time, I get to meet them dead. I got to meet the parents of Sasuke Uchiha one thousand years ago in their graves.

Sakura's POV

We reached Monument Hill, Konoha's local graveyard. It usually had a welcoming atmosphere, as though the people in their graves were still happy and living and were inviting you to a picnic. But today, it wasn't like that. Today, it was eerily silent: not even a bird whistled. We walked towards the older section of the cemetery, where the Uchiha clan was more likely to be found. There, on the edge of that section, were the graves of Sakura Haruno-I mean, Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. I reached down and touched Sakura's grave. I sensed Sasuke doing the same thing, but with Sasuke's. Behind us, were Naruto and Ino looking out of place and rather shy. In front of us, was Itachi, who was studying the grave of Sasuke's parents. The one a thousand of ears ago, that is.

"Itachi's grave isn't here," he commented, coming back to our little group with a rather disappointed look on his face.

"It never was." A voice behind us said. I turned around with the rest of the group. There, standing before us, was my science teacher, Hatake-sensei. No one said anything.

"After Sasuke killed Itachi, he came back and didn't say anything about it." Hatake-sensei told us. Once again, no one said anything. It was Mr. Hatake who once again broke the silence.

"Judging from the look of your faces, you are obviously descendants of Uchiha Hiro, who disappeared from all records the years after the death of his parents." He paused to think. "You don't happen to be Ino's cousins, do you?"

"Actually," Ino interrupted, "they are. But we're not really related. Umm, Hatake-sensei, this is Itachi and this is Sasuke." She indicated a hand to each one of her cousins. "Sasuke, Itachi, this is my science teacher: Hatake-sensei."

The Uchiha brothers nodded as a greeting. Mr. Hatake nodded back.

"I'll be going now. If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask!" He turned around, leaving us feel stranded.

"How the hell does that guy manage to know everything going on around him?" Naruto asked when he Mr. Hatake was out of earshot. I shrugged. I looked back to the graves and found Sasuke staring at the grave of…his parents. I swear I heard him whisper the words "mother" and "father", but I wasn't sure. Even now, I'm still not sure.

"I'm going home." Naruto said suddenly. "See you!" We waved good bye at him and soon after that, I followed the suit. Only Ino and he cousins were left. They too, left a while after me, allowing the graves to be left alone again.

Sasuke's POV

_Weird._ Everything in this city suddenly seems a tiny bit familiar. What freaks me out most is that Hatake guy. I felt like I've met him before. I had a feeling Itachi felt the same thing, only weaker. On the way back to Ino's, we passed a boy with long brown hair. Was it just me, or did his black pupils seem a little…transparent? He caught eye-contact with me and recognition flowed through my veins. That was when I realized that I felt like I had known Sakura and Naruto all my life, although I didn't show it. When we finally got back at Ino's, dinner was waiting for us.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_What are you here for?" Kakashi Hatake asked me. "Is it Sasuke?" he guessed. "Or did you leave something behind?" _

"_No," I answered. _

"_Then why are you here?" he asked. My Sharigan was now fully on. _

"_I am here," I said slowly, "for the legacy of the fourth Hokage!" _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi's POV

"Whoa!" I sat up on my bed, sweaty. What was that? It wasn't a normal dream. I had dreamed that I was standing on the water with that Hatake guy and some other people. In that dream, he had a chuunin vest, one of those things ninjas used to wear. There were three other people with him, a woman and two men. Beside me, was a weird guy who looked like a shark. He wore a black coat with red designs. I was wearing the same thing as well. Next thing I new, I felt _pain_ in my eyes. No, pain isn't the right word. What I felt was cold heat. Or was it? I don't know. I decided to take a walk around the block to clear my head. Surprisingly, I had a feeling I knew exactly where I wanted to go to.

In the middle of a clearing that was left untouched for some reason, there was a gigantic oak tree. I reached up to the lowest branch and started climbing. By the time I was at the top, the sun was slowly starting to rise. I sat down and watched it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a feminine voice beside me. I turned to look at a woman who had managed to climb up without me noticing. I couldn't really see here; the sunlight blinded me.

"How did you," I started to say, but was cut off.

"_Shhhhhh…" _

At that moment, the sun's rays blinded me from seeing anything, but when I could, the woman was gone.

"Hey kid!" I looked down to see an old man shouting up at me. "Get down here!" he yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"I'll tell you when you get down."

Curious to know, I quickly climbed down. "Well?" I asked as stood to face him. The old man fidgeted.

"This small clearing is _haunted_." I snorted.

"Yeah, and my shoes are made of gold." The old man smacked me in the head. I glared at him.

"Idiot, you don't know the story behind that tree, do you?" I shook my head. The man sighed.

"A long time ago, an Uchiha planted that tree. Generations after, the whole mansion –the ground we're standing on- collapsed. The only thing that managed to stay standing was this tree. They say that once in a while, you can see one of the clan members sitting on it, staring at the sky or something… By climbing the tree, you've disturbed a spirit or two. Don't do that again. The spirits deserved their rest: they deserve it, especially the ones killed by," he broke off, staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked. The old man said nothing, but stared into my eyes. I think he mouthed the word _Sharigan eyes,_ whatever that meant.

"Never mind," he said and turned to leave. "Wait!" I called out. He paused for a minute, turning to me. "What's your name?" I asked. The old man gazed at me for a minute and then, in a voice barely over a whisper, said, "Jiraiya."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was a rather short chapter. And it sucked, but there you are.**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much! Your support really helped me!**

**k, that's it for now. **

**Lady Snow Blood**

ps. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. keep that in mind, i might forget to type it in next time...


	3. An Overall Nice Day

Authors Note (and disclaimer): I do not own Naruto, obviously. Second of all, this is the chapter where things start to get pretty confusing. In fact, I'm pretty confused myself, hence the long-wait. Right now, this fic is at a slow-paced state. So, SasuSaku fans and etc., please be patient. Work at school has been an overload lately and I've just come out of a writer's block.

Today's Konoha (the setting) is a mix between our world and theirs. So…we might have their history (or the ones I've made up), but our religions and cultures. I hope this clears the whole issue up.

On with the fic!

Chapter 3

Itachi's POV

_Jiraiya. _That name sounded familiar. But where I heard it I had no idea. Seeing that the sun was now fully up, I headed home. When I came in the front door, Aunt Ingrid was busy making pancakes. She looked up at me as I entered the kitchen and asked me to set the table. As soon as I did, Sasuke, Ino, and Uncle Van entered, all of them looking sleepy.

"You're an early riser," Ino observed. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at me. Normally, I would be asleep until the afternoon or something. I had a feeling he was accusing me of smoking, but then again he had a point. Smoking to me nowadays is a usual thing.

When breakfast was finished, Ino went up to use the bathroom. She came down half an hour later, looking fully refreshed.

"Meet me outside in an hour," she instructed Sasuke and me. "I have to go somewhere." An hour later, Sasuke and I were waiting for her in the front yard of the Yamanaka house. When she arrived, she was half-dragging a sleepy looking Sakura and Naruto. I had a feeling she was going to continue yesterday's events.

"Why did you have to drag us out of our beds so early?" Naruto whined.

"Because Sakura's shift is in the afternoon and by that time you'd be stuck playing soccer with Kiba and Shika-kun." She answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked. Ino grinned wolfishly at us and answered the question.

"What do you think's going on? We are gonna study the history of Konoha during the time of shinobi!" No one said anything for a long time and then suddenly, for no reason at all, I found myself saying, "Jiraiya." Naruto's head shot up.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Know him? Yeah, I guess," I answered. I just met him this morning." Naruto's eyes were as round as dinner plates.

"YES! HE'S BACK! LET'S GO TO HIM, GUYS! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE HISTORY OF KONOHA DURING THE TIME OF SHINOBI…!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke warned. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Too late. A man's head had popped from a window and told us to shut up.

"There are people trying to sleep here, you know," he finished admonishing us and closed the window with a slam. Sakura faced me.

"Was Jiraiya holding a big sack?" she asked. I thought about it. Come to think of it, the old man was holding a big sack of something. I nodded. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I don't think we should disturb him," she said. "He probably just came back from his trip and wants to rest." Ino shook her head.

"With Naruto with us, I don't think he'd refuse." She stated. "Itachi, what time did you meet him?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"'Bout fifteen minutes before you were up." I told her. Naruto rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent." he cried. "If we go to him now, we'd probably find him studying a scroll or something."

"How do you know?" asked Sakura.

"He always does at this time," Naruto answered. "Now let's go!" Sighing, the rest of the group followed the hyperactive blond around the alleys and streets of Konoha until we reached a house that was apart from the other houses. Naruto jogged up to the front door and pressed the doorbell multiple times.

"Open up, old man!" he shouted. "It's me, Naruto!" Soon, we could hear footsteps and someone muttering loudly, "damn kid." The door opened and I saw the man from this morning.

"I knew I'd find you here sooner or later. And it looks like you've brought the rest of your friends here as well," he said, looking at us. He paused for a minute to look at Sasuke and me. Sakura bowed politely.

"We're sorry to disturb you," she apologized.

"No need!" Jiraiya announced and told us to come in. He led us to the living room and told us to sit down on the couches or armchairs while he gets some tea. His house, it seemed, was decorated with Chinese drawings, ancient-looking scrolls, books, and small clay sculptures of frogs. On a table in the middle of the living room, there was a table which had an open scroll on it. Naruto had been right: Jiraiya had been studying a scroll.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked when he came back with a try full of tea.

"We wanna know the history of shinobi Konoha." said Naruto, who was fiddling with a rubber ball on an armchair next to where Jiraiya sat. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Put that down," he told Naruto. "It's very old and I don't want you breaking it…_yet_." He turned to the rest of us. "So…I know all of you except for one." He nodded his head up at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke," he introduced himself. Jiraiya gazed at him for a minute and then closed his eyes.

"So you want to know about Konoha's history at the time of shinobi…," he said, taking a sip of his tea. His eyes were still closed in thought. "Hmm…If I told you the whole thing, then we'd still be here by next year. It'll have to be summarized to a manageable length."

We all leaned towards him.

"But you don't want to learn about that, do you? Kakashi Hatake told me you might be more interested of the history during the time of the Fourth Hokage to the Sixth Hokage."

"What we really wanna know is about the Uchiha clan, the Sixth Hokage, their friends, and so on…" Sakura told him. Jiraiya opened one eye at her.

"I'll get to that part," he said, opening the other eye. "The shinobi part of the history you're interested in began when a demon fox named Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Village of Leaf Country. The fourth Hokage defeated it by sealing it into a young orphan baby named Naruto Uzumaki." We all glanced at Naruto, who stared at Jiraiya.

"Naruto grew up hated and shunned by the village people because of the demon inside him. He never knew that though, and tried to be accepted by causing mayhem and mischief. The first person to understand him was a man named Iruka, a chuunin who taught at the ninja academy. Iruka, I suppose, was basically the father figure to Naruto. When he finally graduated from ninja school, Naruto's class was separated by teams. Naruto was placed in Team Seven, along with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, letting those words sink in. Then, he started speaking again.

"Team Seven was placed with a jounin, an elite ninja, named Hatake Kakashi. Through his training, each member became the one of the strongest ninjas in his or her field. Sakura, a medic nin, Sasuke, head of the ANBU assassination squad, and Naruto, who became the sixth Hokage…"

"Yes, but can you tell us the details of their lives…?" Ino asked.

"No. None of the records about their daily life made it to present day Konoha." Jiraiya answered. A disappointed expression traveled from one face to another. I myself was pretty disappointed.

"Well, thanks or sharing us the information, Jiraiya." said Sakura, standing up. "But I really have to go now. My shift at the café starts soon. Bye!" She went to the front door.

"What?" cried Ino. "Now? But it's only 11:02. I thought your shift started at two in the afternoon or something." Sakura shook her head.

"No, they've rescheduled me for the day." Sakura informed us. From where I was standing, I could see that she was lying. It looked like she had her own plans for the day.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded and muttered "See ya." I followed Naruto's suite.

"Right, bye!" Ino said.

"Well, okay, Sakura." Jiraiya said, sipping on some tea he brought from the kitchen. "Have fun!" he waved at her and turned to us.

"I have a fun game for you guys to play." he said, grinning evilly. He brought us two bells. "This game was the game that brought Team Seven together. It's a shame Sakura couldn't stay any longer." We all leaned closer to him.

"The game in those days, however, was a test. Most failed. Apparently, Team Seven happened to be one of the teams which passed. Let's see if you can keep up to them or not…"

Sakura's POV

After I exited Jiraiya's house, I didn't go to the café. Instead, I went to the temple. The temple happens to be my favorite place to concentrate and meditate. Unlike any other normal temples, however, this one is mix of Asian Buddhist architecture. I love this style.

Sitting under the sakura tree, I close my eyes and relaxed. It was windy in this area of town and the wind blew my hair into my face. I opened my eyes to see someone gazing at me. She had silvery-blonde hair and although she looked many years, was beautiful. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've never seen you before," she said. I smiled a bit.

"I've just started coming here a few weeks ago." I admitted. She sighed.

"Good." she said. "I actually thought you were someone a…friend…of mine sent to tell me something. Now that I see you're not, how 'bout a cup of hot chocolate?" I shook my head.

"No thanks," I said. The woman shrugged and pulled out a canteen and a straw. She started drinking her hot chocolate.

"So…" she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura." I answered. She nodded, eyeing the tree behind me. I swear I saw a smirk on her face for a slight second.

"I'm Tsunade." she announced. Seconds passed as we said nothing to each other. The wind had calmed and Tsunade finally put her canteen down.

"Tell me about yourself, Sakura." she said, getting in a position ready for listening to a story.

"Umm…" _Oh boy, this is gonna be long._ "Well, I like this temple, I work at a café…I…"

"You're one of those average people on the street." Tsunade commented.

"Well…yeah," I agreed. I cocked my head to one side, then back again, studying her facial expression. She was obviously not one of those old people you fell asleep listening to when they talked about the "old days."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"I don't feel like it."

My eye started twitching. I was ready to leave.

"Well," I said, getting up. "It's almost time for my shift at the café. I have to go now. Bye!" I walked away as fast as possible. When I looked back, she waved at me with a knowing smile.

I didn't know I was going to have to deal with her for another long time.

Naruto's Journal

Oh man, was I hungry at lunch today. Usually, I'd be sitting in a ramen shop, eating delicious ramen. Today, however, I was hiding in a bush. Yep, a bush. About ten meters away from me, I could hear Ino sneeze. I sighed. What the hell was I doing here anyway? I focused on my target: An old man sitting on a tree stump, reading a scroll. He held three bells in one hand. He looked unaware of his state. Tired of waiting, I leaped out of the bush and ran towards him.

"YAAAHH!" I shouted. He faced me and leaped out of my way. _Damn_. I fell on the stump. Standing up as quickly as possible, I turned around to him. He had put away his scroll and was now standing up. He looked at me straight in the eye and beckoned me to come. Alright! It's kickass time!

Suddenly, as planned, Sasuke jumped out of the tree behind him and charged right at the old man. Then, Ino came running out of a bush from his side and charged towards him with all her might. The old man looked startled, but none of us were fooled. We all continued charging at him.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ino's battle-woman cry rang through out the forest we were in along with my battle cry and Sasuke's. It looked like victory.

However, at the last minute, he dodged into the air and we ran into each other.

"My nose!" Ino cried. I clutched my forehead which Sasuke had punched accidentally. He himself was dealing with an injured neck.

We turned to the old man who chuckled at our glare.

" Jiraiya, this game sucks," Ino complained. He grinned at us.

"Sucks for you losers." He smirked. Tired, Ino sat down. Concealing a grin, I followed her suite as did Sasuke.

Jiraiya looked surprised at us.

"Giving up already?" he asked.

As soon he said that, Itachi ran out of a bush behind him, grabbed the bells Jiraya was holding and sprinted towards us. We reached out hands towards him as he dropped the bells in our hands and stood behind us.

"We'll NEVER give up!" I shouted. Behind me, the rest all nodded. Jiraya smiled.

"Good." He said. "Now come one, let me treat you all for lunch. You four have just passed the test – or shall I say game? – that Team Seven had to redo. Congratulations."

Ino yelped happily and posed. I punched the air joyfully. Sasuke and Itachi just smiled.

Overall, it was a nice day. Oh! The ramen just came. I'll write in this thing later…

* * *

Thank you to :

XRulerofChaosX: Glad you like ths fic...I dunno if it's gonna get any weirdo, tho!

Green-Mamba-89: I hope the note above clears a few things up for u...When they were at the museum, they noticed that their ancestors happened to have the same names they had.

Koori no Tenshi, nkitty29,waterfox9,kuMi-iZ-Miii, Maya: Thank you so much for the reviews:D

amy: yeah...after a while i realized that u wouldn't really be able to notice the mark on super-old gravestones...oh well, they don't call this fanFICTION for nothing, lol.

Lady Snow Blood


End file.
